


Three's Not a Crowd and Neither's a Four

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Four drabbles, each from the perspective of a different person from this relationship.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Skyfire's getting used to it

Skyfire had to admit, the concept of having more than one lover was still a new thing to him. 

In his optics, Starscream was the love of his life, while Skywarp was of Thundercracker's. Even if his memory banks recalled the seekers saying otherwise, that all three of them fell for eachother. Even if he had to admit that the blue and purple mechs were pretty hot. Even if he felt he could talk with Thundercracker for joors and it would not be getting boring.

Relationships with more than two bots involved were just not that common in Iacon, where he grew up. You could even say they were taboo. In a complete opposition to that, threesomes were supposedly the most common kind of relationship in Vos and foursomes were about as common as pairs.

Yet, despite this strangeness, just the way Starscream's optics softened when he locked gazes with Skywarp as the purple mech put his servo on top of the other's- Skyfire could tell Starscream was just as much in love with Skywarp as he was with the shuttle. 

And for that happiness his lover was getting out of this, Skyfire would try this four-mech relationship thing.

So when the two seekers were to stay over for the night, the shuttle meekly proposed they lie in one berth, instead of forcing their guests to recharge on the couch or the floor. He knew Starscream loved cuddling at night, so maybe the other seekers in the room also do?

Skywarp was all for it, of course. He might be the one of this quad who already has majorly fallen for everyone involved. The shuttle had to admit, the chaotic energy the purple seeker was giving off was endearing. And he was surprisingly clingy, trying to hold Skyfire's servo here, leaning against him slightly there...

Thundercracker took a moment to consider, but seeing everyone was for the idea he agreed to give it a go.

Usually, when he and Starscream recharged, the seeker would lie on top of him, essentially using the big expanse of Skyfire's torso as a pillow. Meanwhile, the shuttle would hug him close, essentially using the small flier as a comforter.

Now, with two additional mechs, he wasn't sure how to play this.

He lied down, making sure to be as much to the side of the bed as was wise, to make space for Warp and TC.

As soon as Starscream placed himself on top of the shuttle, Skywarp teleported to be right beside them on the berth. The tri-coloured seeker dropped his servo on top of the newcomer's one and they held eachother's gaze for a moment with smiles.

Meanwhile TC went on to spoon his conjunx. It was clear it's how they usually did it. 

And thus, they were all together in berth. It wasn't the most awkwad thing Skyfire ever experianced. Actually, it was kind of nice. The shuttle hated being alone, especially when it's quiet and dark. That's why he only wanted to do space travel if he could do so with his conjunx. So being in a pile of seeker wasn't really that bad. Three sparks slowly drifting off to unconsciousness next to his own. It made him feel safer.

Maybe he could truly get used to it.


	2. Skywarp initiated it

Skywarp had not assumed Starscream was single when he met the mech at a bar.

To be fair, he hadn't assumed him to be taken either. In all honesty, the concept of committed relationships slightly melted away, just as time did, when they were talking. Primus, he could talk to the tri-coloured seeker for joors and it would not get boring. 

It came back to the forefront of his mind a few meet-ups later, when Skywarp got overenergized and attempted to pull his companion into a kiss.

"Wha-" the seeker choked out as he pushed the teleporter's face away from his own. "I'm conjunxed, you idiot!" he shrieked with that scratchy voice of his.

And that's when the purple seeker remembered he shouldn't take polyamory as a granted in Iacon.

"Well, I'm conjunxed too," he said lamely. Thundercracker would probably be... well, not angry, but certainly sad, if Skywarp went on and kissed random mechs without his knowledge.

And so, he tried to lock those feelings that pushed him to kiss the other seeker to the very back of his processor. But he didn't want tk give up on being friends, since it seemed Starscream liked him back.

So all the romance was confined to the blue seeker from now on. He massaged the seeker's wings and prepared soothing, warm energon for him, when he came tired from street performsnces and occasional one-night performances at clubs, where he would earn credits using his talent for poetry. He kissed the mech alot, they embraced eachother in their recharge, they merged their sparks when they wanted to feel even closer. When their optics locked, they felt just as much in love as they had on the day Thundercracker proposed to him.

And yet, Skywarp could not help when hints of those same feelings appearing as he spent time with Starscream. 

So, the seeker decided he had to talk with his conjunx about it. He hadn't taken it too badly, in all fairness. Vosians were used tk the concept of loving more than one mech at a time.

So the next time the two met at their usual bar, Thundercracker was sitting with them.

"Starscream, meet Thundercracker, my conjunx endura," he said as he introduced the two.

The tri-coloured seeker seemed apprehensive at first, but both of his beloved soon eased up and chatted. They seemed to break the ice fully when each learned the other also hates the 'mindless brute' stereotype that came with seekers. Skywarp had tk have a thing for smart mechs when he fell for a poet and then a scientist.

And after the fact, Thundercracker admitted that Starscream's 'a nice mech', so that's a step towards having both.

And then he remembered the tri-coloured seeker had a conjunx as well.

So Skywarp organized a double-date that in his mind was really a date with a foursome, but everyone else there rather see it as a two pairs. Even TC wasn't yet on board with it, given him being quite reserved and barely being friends with Starscream and not having met his conjunx yet.

Starscream had been... suspicious. But the prospect of taking his beloved somewhere nice seemingly won the battle in his processor. 

Skywarp and Thundercracker had arrived at the place first and waited for the other pair. They had no idea why they assumed the tri-coloured seeker's conjunx was also a seeker, but they did. So it was quite surprising when he came holding hands with a mech that was two heads and then some taller than him.

It was sort of intimidating at first, but then he saw the shuttle - Skyfire was his name, he learned - try to look small, be shy and gentle and all the hesitance melted away.

Everyone would say that out of the two of them, TC was the romantic. And, sure, Skywarp did not read romance novels or do public displays of affection much or really search out love in general. But he did fall in love quite easily, it turned out. Skyfire was like an ocean of patience and kindness. There was just something about his presence that made everyone at ease, even though the shuttle himself was nervous.

Also, Skywarp would have to lie if he said seeing the two mechs kiss did not make his spark flutter.

He made it his personal goal after that evening to bring the four of them together. It seemed like they all liked eachother, so the pieces were there.

He knew he could make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hope you're enjoying this so far! I'm trying hard not to make Skywarp seem too pushy, that they all want this- Tell me if I'm striking that balance right? And any other things you did/didn't like, I'm open to pointers of all kind (and I'm pretty sure I'm bad at writing romance lol)


	3. Starscream has desires

Starscream would not show it outwardly, but he deeply cared for all three of his lovers already.

Skyfire, Skywarp and Thundercracker were the only mechs he would do nigh-everything for. Except abandoning one of the others, he supposed. He told Skywarp in no uncertain terms that it was either both him and his conjunx or neither of them.

But he also liked to indulge himself and think they'd do anything for him.

He had to give it to his critics, his deep fantasies might be a bit selfish. But it's not like he expected to be the only one getting such attention! He'd do just the same to his lovers.

He was overseeing a slow-burn chemical reaction. He was there just in case something happens, so naturally it was quite boring.

He drifted off to the landscape of his processor. 

When he closed his eyes, he saw himself sitting in Skyfire's lap, the shuttle stroking his cheek lovingly. Behind him, there was Thundercracker, massaging his wings and nippling at his neck cables teasingly. They both made him melt into their warm, affection-filled touch.

From the side, Skywarp appeared and put one end of a rust stick in Starscream's mouth, the other in his own. As they ate the snack, their lips met in a sweet-flavoured kiss.

"Can't believe you left it nothing for me," Skyfire murmured. "At least give me the aftertaste," he added as he, too, kissed the tri-coloured seeker, deeply and passionately.

Thundercracker started drawing lazy patterns over Starscream's cockpit, while Skywarp leaned into his audial and whispered "You're so beautiful Star, I love you so much."

"Yes, Star," Thundercracker agreed. "You're handsome and smart and strong. Mechs should be jealous of us."

"You will never be alone again, Star," Skyfire whispered into his lips. "We will make sure of it."

They pulled into a group hug and Starscream could feel the three beloved sparks pulsing in tandem with his own. Calm, loving, at peace, safe--

He got quickly snapped back to reality by the door slamming open, his superior walking into the room.

He spared him a glance, before looking over to the reacting substances. "I see it changed color," he stated. "How long ago has that happened?"

Starscream had only a nanoklik to think of an anwser that wouldn't tip the superior off that he had absolutely not noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, Starscream would totally be the kind of mech to think about his social life at work and think about his work while at home, his work-life-balance totally flipped on its head lol
> 
> And of course he wants to be pampered, of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Thundercracker took a step

Their intent had been a movie night.

Key-word, intent. Because, apparently, an amateurly directed merging scene mid-way through the film was enough to get Starscream to start making out with Skyfire. And Skywarp, of course, would not hold back seeing that and the purlle seeker kissed Thundercracker almost as if it was a contest that one could win.

Of course, the blue mech could not possibly complain about that too much. Kissing Skywarp was always a plus and a strong one at that. Much more than some ground-pounder-made pieces of scrap that tried to call themselves art.

His frame was enveloped in Skywarp's hold, his warm embrace really making him slowly forget the moment, especially as the purple mech's glossa teased his lips and-

And Skywarp stopped, getting pulled over by Starscream for a just as passionate kiss.

That's a thing they all will need to get used to - sharing. He knew his beloved, goofy, energetic teleporter loved him all the same. Rationally, he wasn't jealous. But seeing his conjunx kiss another mech will still sting just a little bit, at least for now.

Although he had to admit, there was something attractive about seeing the two make out. Starscream was odd when it came to any kind of passion - it was radiating out of him. You could practically feel it in the air and it was contagious, too.

He managed to tear his gaze away from the two seekers, intead looking over to the shuttle.

Skyfire was definitively showing jealousy, even though Thundercracker knew the mech well enough to tell he was not one for dramatics. That was definitively more of a Star's thing.

Thinking about how the two seekers made them both feel left alone, the blue mech decided to try what felt like the best option-

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Skyfire's lips.

For just a moment, he thought he knew what exactly Starscream saw in the shuttle, when those soft, ocean-blue optics stared into his own red ones in surprised.

Then Skyfire blushed and giggled softly.

Thundercracker was vaguely aware of a triumphant Skywarp sound from behind him as the shuttle returned a just as innocent and soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that's the last one for this fic! Damn, I just adore these fliers, alright? Each one of them is different, yet I can see what they would like about all the others easily. Oh and for once TC gets to be mischevious from time to time, unburdened by being "the most responsible one" who has to make sure his lovely but idiot trine doesn't get themselves slagged lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all! Thers's honestly too little trinefire in the world.


End file.
